The Love in our life
by VeelaHeart1996
Summary: 'I don't know if I am going to regret saying this but Harry-' she took a deep breath 'I am in love with you' One-Shot I hope you guys like it!


*******Well the idea of this one-shot came to me few hours ago and I made it. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Please forgive any mistake of my part because I am so tired of the whole studying for National Exams thing and my brains sometimes are SO sore. Nonetheless I really hope you like it and I really hope you can leave a review. That box at the end of the page must feel so lonely these past few days. Maybe I can send a cookie or two to each one of you who leave a review. Hmmmm, I don't know I have to think about it.*******

* * *

''Ginny dear, did you have a response from Hermione yet?'' Molly Weasley asked her daughter when she walked in her room. It was Christmas and the Weasleys had organized a party for Order members and friends.

''She said that she doesn't want to come mum.'' Ginny, the younger of the siblings and only daughter of the Weasleys answered to her mother.

Molly was shocked. It was the first time Hermione didn't want to come to their house. She always wanted to be with them. ''Oh, okay Ginny. If you can, come and help me in the kitchen later. Okay, my dear?'' Molly said to her daughter and when Ginny nodded, she left the room and returned to her favorite place of the house which was the kitchen.

Later that evening, Harry and Ron returned to the Burrow after they had purchased all the gifts they wanted. Both of them had forgotten about the gifts. They thought that they had them, but when they woke up that morning they remembered that they hadn't gone to take them. When they walked inside the kitchen they saw Molly making a cake and called together with a smirk ''we are home''

Molly turned around in shock because she hadn't heard them walk inside. ''Oh great, now I have another two, who loves to prank the old Molly.'' She said and sighed

Harry and Ron smiled and kissed her cheeks ''Sorry mum'' Said Ron and Molly smiled. When he turned around, Molly smacked him at the back of his head. ''Mum'' He moaned and Harry tried not to laugh. The two went to the living room and saw Sirius, Remus and Arthur sitting there.

''Good evening boys'' Remus greeted them.

''Hi'' Said Ron and rubbed the back of his head

Ginny came running from her room to go and help her mother when she saw Harry and Ron at the living room. ''Hi guys'' She said with a huge smile

''Hey'' Said both Harry and Ron

''Ginny did Hermione send you a reply?'' Asked Harry after few minutes

''She said that she doesn't want to come'' Ginny said and turned around and went to the kitchen.

Ginny's response shocked everyone and most of all Harry. He knew his friend of six years and secretly the girl with whom he had fallen in love very well. He knew that Hermione loved the Weasleys very much and she always wanted to spend time with them. He couldn't understand what had happened and she didn't want to come. He had definitely to go and see if everything was okay with her. He turned his gaze towards his godfather.

Sirius looked that moment his godson and saw in his face a worried expression. ''Something's wrong Harry?'' He asked him with concern.

''Sirius, I will go at the Grangers. I want to see if everything is okay with Hermione. I can't understand why she doesn't want to come. '' Harry explained to Sirius

''We can't leave you to go there alone Harry.'' Remus stated when he saw the look of terror on Sirius face. ''We will come to and while you are talking to Hermione, we will stay with her parents, okay?'' Remus suggested and saw that Sirius started to breathe slowly again.

''Okay guys'' Said Harry and Remus let a breath he didn't know that he was holding.

''I am going to get ready and we will leave immediately'' Said Sirius and went upstairs to change as did Remus and Harry.

Meanwhile Hermione was getting ready for the Christmas party her parents had organized. When she put the lip gloss on she looked herself one more time at the mirror and went down to the kitchen were her mother and father where.

''What do you think guys?'' She asked her parents when she walked inside

''Oh my...you are so beautiful sweetheart.'' Jean, her mother said to her and kissed her daughter to each of her cheeks.

''You are beautiful princess'' John, her father said and kissed her head

She was really beautiful. She wore one shoulder long sleeve, short black dress with long black boots and simple long silver earrings. She had put light make up on as well and had a silver bracelet on the hand with no sleeve.

''Thanks guys'' Said Hermione and kissed her parents to their cheeks. ''Mum can I help?'' She asked with a smile

''No baby, do what you want to do.'' Her mother said and smiled. She was so proud of her daughter. Suddenly the bell rang and she went to walk to the door when Hermione called ''I am going mum.''

Hermione opened the door and was shocked ''Harry'' She said and looked at him

''Hey Mione'' Said Harry and smiled at her

''What –what are you doing here?'' She asked trying to get over her shock. She looked behind Harry and saw Remus and Sirius. ''Oh sorry where my manners went? Come in.'' Hermione said and stepped away from the door so they could walk in

''It is okay Hermione. You were in shock, you weren't waiting us.'' Said Remus and smiled at her

''Yeah that's true. I am so glad to see both of you.'' Hermione said and kissed Remus and Sirius to their cheeks

''Wow, you are beautiful Hermione'' Said Sirius and Hermione blushed

''Thank you'' She said and looked down in awkwardness.

''Hermione dear who is it?'' Called Jean while walking towards the hall from the kitchen

''Hello Mrs. Granger'' Said Remus and smiled at her

''Mum let me to introduce you to Professor Remus John Lupin and to Sirius Orion Black.'' Hermione said to her mother and each time she motioned to each person.

''It is a pleasure to meet you. Hermione had talked highly for the both of you to my husband and me.'' Jean said and smiled at them

''The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Granger. Now I can see from where your daughter has taken her beauty.'' Said Sirius and kissed the back of her hand. Hermione rolled her eyes while Harry and Remus cracked a smile. Jean blushed and that moment, John walked towards them.

''Dad let me introduce you to Professor Remus John Lupin and to Sirius Orion Black.'' She said again and did the same movements with before.

''I have heard a lot about the two of you gentlemen.'' Said John and shook their hands.

''We have too Mr. Granger.'' Said Remus

''I insist to call me and my wife with our names.'' Said John and smiled

''Then you have to do the same John.'' Sirius said and smiled

''Very well Sirius.'' John said and looked at the third male who came in their house

''Hello Harry'' He said and smiled down to the boy he learned to like with the years.

''Hello sir'' Harry said and shook hands with him

''Let's go to the living room.'' Said Jean and smiled

''I have to talk to Hermione for a while if it is not a problem.'' Said Harry to the adults in the room

''Not a problem at all Harry'' Said Jean and the adults went towards the living room while Harry and Hermione went to the second floor in her bedroom. When they walked inside and they closed the door Hermione sat on her bed while Harry sat to the chair by her desk.

''So, what did you want to talk about?'' Hermione asked him with a smile

''Have Ron or I done something to you? Or have the Weasleys done something to you?'' Harry asked her after he took a deep breath.

''No, of course not! Why would you say something like this?'' Hermione asked him with a frown

''I am telling this because you wrote back to Ginny that you didn't want to come at the party the Weasleys had organized'' Harry said and looked at her with pain in his eyes

''What are you talking about? What letter? I haven't sent or take any letter.'' Hermione answered at him with a puzzled look

''But Ginny send you one.'' Harry said to her

''No she didn't.'' Hermione answered him sincerely. ''You believe me don't you?'' Asked Hermione with worry filled her eyes.

Harry stood up and went to the window. Hermione followed him and went and stood beside him. ''Harry'' She whispered at him.

Harry turned around and looked in her eyes ''I believe you Hermione'' He whispered back at her and looked inside her eyes. For moments they were like stone people, builded just for staring inside each others eyes. Harry found his courage and closed the distance that was separating them and placed his lips on hers. She was stunned at first, but she soon relaxed and returned the kiss. It was slow and sweet.

Harry slowly broke off the kiss. He locked eyes with Hermione. They did not say anything for a few moments. She pulled away from him a little, smiled and said ''What was that –''

Harry smirked and cut her off by placing two fingers on her lips. ''Don't say a word.'' Then he leaned and kissed her again. He slowly pulled away, tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looked inside her eyes. Then he whispered in her ear ''You are so beautiful''

Hermione could only stare at him, being struck speechless. Slowly she came back from her shock, looked at him and said ''I don't know if I am going to regret saying this but Harry-'' she took a deep breath ''I am in love with you'' Without saying anything else she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him slightly. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and Hermione wrapped hers around his neck and they got lost in their kiss.

Harry pulled away again slowly and whispered ''I love you Hermione'' They stayed like that for a while just looking inside each other's eyes.

Suddenly Sirius voice was heard calling Harry. Harry quickly kissed her again. ''I will see you soon, my love.''

With that being said, Harry looked at her one last time and left her room. Hermione was still standing there dumbfounded. All she could think about was what just happened between the two of them.

A little later Hermione went down and to her mother. She explained everything to her and the phrase her mother said to her was engraved in her memory. ''The love in our life is the most precious thing.''

* * *

******Sooooooo what do you all thing? Remember don't make that box down there feel more lonely that it's already feels! ****Love you all!******


End file.
